


New Kids' Kids

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Lauren, and Tobin are still learning to handle how camps work with little Luke and Ryan tagging along. Thankfully they aren't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kids' Kids

Lauren tossed Amy the bag of snacks she’d packed so she could put it into their baby bag, or as Ryan liked to call it, ‘kids’ bag, since he wasn't a baby anymore. Amy chuckled as she noticed that not only had Lauren packed things the kids would eat, but also a snack for Tobin. Sure, they were all ‘equal partners’ in their relationship, but Amy and Lauren always joked that they had another kid instead of another wife.

“Ry, can you go see if Tobin and Luke are ready?” Amy asked and Ryan jumped from the bed he was on to the other, before jumping down and running into the adjoining hotel room. 

“Mom.” Ryan jumped up onto the bed where Tobin sat with Luke in her arms. “Ready?” 

“Yeah, big man,” Tobin said, picking up the infant carrier up. She strapped it to her front and let Ryan jump on her back, before walking into the other room where Amy and Lauren were. 

“You ready, Tobs?”

“Yup.” Tobin grinned and Amy laughed.

“Tobs, shoes?”

“Oh right…” Tobin walked over to the door and put her flip flops on. “My cleats are in the bag.”

“Just be sure,” Lauren said and Tobin laughed, kissing her. 

“I’m sure, plus Alex always has an extra pair, in case.”

“Thank god for the best friend,” Amy said shaking her head. She had no idea how this woman had made it through her time in Paris without someone watching out for her.

“Ok then, head out,” Lauren said and Tobin turned to the door heading out into the hallway. Lauren shook her head as she grabbed Tobin’s practice bag, Amy laughing behind her.

“Hey, Ry!” Ash said as she walked down the hall next to Tobin, high-fiving the little boy, “how’d you get so lucky to get a ride?”

“Mom loves me.” He grinned and Ash laughed.

“She sure does bud,” Ash said and looked at Tobin who grinned and kissed the top of Luke’s head. Tobin loved their kids more than anything. She might have been terrified of becoming a mother at first, but the moment Ryan was born and in her arms, it was like the only reason she was really here was to raise kids. 

“Morning,” Ali said as she stepped out of her own room, spotting the two friends walking down the hall, “kid wrangling today I see,” She smiled at Tobin before leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of Luke’s head.

“Aunty Ali!” Ryan grinned from Tobin’s shoulders. Ali stood on her tiptoes and Tobin carefully knelt a bit, so Ali could kiss the boy’s cheek. 

“Morning Ryan.”

“You two ready for practice?” Amy asked as her and Lauren caught up. 

“Always,” Ali said, looping an arm in Ash’s and dropping her head to the woman’s shoulder.

“We might stop and get coffee first.” Ash laughed, kissing the top of Ali’s head. 

“Thankfully, there’s a coffee shop in the lobby,” Lauren said, chuckling. It was a known fact that Ali couldn’t function in the morning without her morning pick me up.

“You guys want anything?” Ali asked.

“No, we’re good,” Amy said, smiling.

“No seriously, it’s on us, if you want something,” Ash said and Amy looked up at the keeper.

“Really? You sure?”

“Positive, as long as I get some cuddle time with Ryan and Luke tonight!” Ali grinned and the three women nodded immediately.

“You remember what I like?”

“White chocolate mocha?” Ali asked and Amy nodded.

“Please.”

“You guys?” Ash asked, looking between Lauren and Tobin.

“I’m good thanks,” Lauren said, smiling. 

“Tobs?”

“Tea?”

“I got ya,” Ash said, winking at her best friend. 

“Thanks, Ash,” Tobin said.

“We’ll grab a juice for little man too,” Ash said, ruffling Ryan’s hair. 

“Yes!” Ryan grinned.

“For after lunch,” Lauren said and Ryan pouted. 

“But mommy…”

“Yeah, mommy…” Ash said pouting at Lauren too.

“Don’t you start Ash. I can’t handle you on top of my three.”

“Excuse me? Who is currently carrying all the babies?”

“The biggest baby of the family,” Lauren shot back and Tobin huffed, about to walk by Lauren, who stopped her and pulled her close. “I love you, my biggest baby,” Lauren said, kissing Tobin who smiled into the kiss.

“I love you too.”

“Eww,” Ryan said from atop Tobin’s back.

“Ewwww!” Ash rang out too and Tobin elbowed the woman in the gut. “Oof, dang Tobs your pointy little elbows hurt!” Ash whined and Ali chuckled, kissing Ash’s cheek.

“You’ll live stud, now coffee. We’ll see you guys on the bus.”

“Don’t get lost!” Tobin said and Ash glared at her. 

“Always gotta give them a hard time, don’t you?” Amy asked, chuckling. 

“Of course, what are best friends for?”

“Apparently, getting married to,” Lauren said and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“No, I married the ones I loved. The others I just keep around to tease.” Tobin climbed onto the bus earning a chuckle from Hope.

“Decided to be a jungle gym today, huh Heath?” Hope asked as Tobin sat down, letting Ryan take the seat next to her and leaving Luke in his little carrier as she leaned back.

“I’m the best freaking jungle gym out there.” Tobin smiled and Hope chuckled shaking her head. 

“I’m sure you are.”

x-x-x

Lauren stuck her head around the door of the adjoining room where Tobin was supposed to be lying the kids down to nap. There, in the middle of the bed, was Tobin with Ryan curled into one side of her and Luke in her arm on the other side as the woman was fighting sleep herself. Lauren walked over, picking Luke up and setting him in his bassinet before offering Tobin a hand and helping her to her feet before they walked back to their room.

“You want to take a nap before dinner?” Amy asked as Tobin laid down on the bed, barely nodding. Amy crawled into bed behind Tobin, wrapping her arms around the woman. Lauren chuckled before joining them. They’d have a few hours before they’d have to get up for dinner and she couldn’t think of a better way than to get a good nap in.

x-x-x

Ash looked over at Ali and chuckled. Ryan had woken up and once he’d seen that his mothers were fast asleep, he’d gotten up and walked across the hall to his aunt Ash’s room. Now, he was staring up at his two aunts as they looked at each other.

“Mommies are sleeping,” he repeated and Ash picked him up.

“Aren’t you supposed to be napping too?”

“Luke woke up.” 

“Ah,” Ash said, following Ali as they walked across the hall. Ali walked up to the young boy. Picking him up, she started rocking him in her arms as she searched the room for the child’s diaper bag.

“Ry, where is his baby bag?” Ali asked and Ash set the boy on the floor, watching as he ran into the other room where the three women were fast asleep. Ali stuck her head in the other room and smiled before grabbing the front of Ash’s shirt, tugging her forward. 

“Aw, they’re adorable.”

“They are,” Ali said as she dug into her pocket for her phone.

“Oh, you’re evil.” Ash smirked as Ali snapped a picture of the women. 

“Here aunt Ali,” Ryan whispered as he brought the bag over to Ali. Ali leaned down and kissed his forehead, picking the bag up.

“Thanks, Ry. You wanna come to aunt Ashy’s room with me? We’ll watch some Nemo?”

“Yeah!” Ryan whispered excitedly as Ash picked him up. 

“I’ll leave Tobin a note and a text,” Ash said as she followed Ali out of the room. 

x-x-x

Amy woke up first, with Tobin half on top of her, snoring softly. Amy chuckled and kissed the woman’s temple before carefully getting out from between the two women to check on their sons. As she got to the door separating the rooms, she noticed a sticky note on it.

‘Stole the boys, Nemo watching, love aunt Ali’ 

Amy laughed, it was clearly a note from Ash. She stuck her head into the other room to double check and, sure enough, her boys were gone. Grabbing her phone from the dresser, she went into the room and called Ali. 

“Hey,” Ali answered.

“So, you have my boys?”

“I do. Well, currently Ash does. They all knocked back out about twenty minutes into the movie. I can carry them back, if you want?”

“No, no, it’s ok, let them sleep. Unless, you want to bring them back?”

“No, I love having them here.” Amy could hear the smile in the woman’s voice. “I sent you a photo of them, so cute. I’ll let you get back to your nap, though.”

“Thanks, Ali.”

“Any time Ames.” Amy hung up before looking down at her phone and smiling. Ash had Ryan asleep on top of her and Luke tucked into her side, an arm around him. She loved that the girls loved her sons just as much as she, Lauren and Tobin did. Amy yawned again before crawling back into bed with the two other women.

“Everything ok?” Lauren asked and Amy rolled over and kissed her.

“Yeah, Ali and Ash stole our boys, so we can keep napping.” Amy grinned, kissing the tip of Lauren’s nose. She watched a smile appear on the woman’s face, her eyes still closed.

“Perfect, I’m not ready to get up yet.” Lauren snuggled closer to Amy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my go to movie for the team is Finding Nemo... Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know! :)


End file.
